soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Seven Hopes
The Seven Hopes (7つの希望 Nanatsu no kibō) are seven fragments of the "Original Hope" within Izuru Kamukura, the founder of Hope's Peak Academy. They are the true reason behind the establishment and the sources of the "perfect human". History and Lore Several hundred years before the series, Izuru Kamukura had a clash against the "Original Despair" with the "Original Hope" said to be inside him. Izuru was able to seemingly kill the "host of the Original Despair", but he suffered in the process and his Hope was said to split into seven different hopes. He was only able to recover one of them, being the Hope of Harmony. To recover the missing six hopes, Izuru began Hope's Peak Academy in belief that the hopes will be attracted to a new generation. The Tragedy Arc In an attempt to recreate the "Original Hope", the Steering Committee opened the Hope's Peak Reserve Course in order to fund the Izuru Kamukura Project. They used the Reserve student, Hajime Hinata, as their test subject in order to replicate the founder. However, the newly born "Ultimate Hope" turned on the Steering Committee from the influence of Junko Enoshima and became despair from this flaw of boredom. According to Kyosuke Munakata's research on the "Original Hope", the Tragedy had attracted the lost fragments of Hope, the first appearing a year after the tragic event. The Hope of Life had resided in the Ultimate Lucky Student Makoto Naegi, turning him into a true Ultimate Hope. During the final trial in the Neo World Program, Hajime was able to come to terms to his past as Izuru and awakened his alter ego's potential as an Ultimate Hope, which attracted the Hope of Courage to him. A year later, Yasahiro Hagakure had a vision that Despair will return and Makoto and Hajime will need the help of the "Third Hope". In reaction, the Academy chose 24 students from the 80th Class to participate in a three-week operation called Project Hope III. To simulate the incidents of Makoto and Hajime, the students would be given a clean slate of their first year and the one who passes the secret test (collecting all Hope Shards) will be named the "Third Hope". Among the participants was Atsuo Fukui, Makoto and Hajime's own student in the Hope Course. Despairful Four Arc As of Danganronpa 3: Carnival of Despair, the Ultimate Hopes were given their specific types of Hope based on their definition of hope. Atsuo was chosen among his remaining classmates as their Ultimate Hope, awakening the Hope of Truth and allowing him to use the Hope Pistol. Makoto and Hajime were then named the Ultimate Hope of Life and the Ultimate Hope of Courage respectively. After the former Despairful Four member Suki Tsukara joined the Future Foundation, the second "Junko Enoshima" came from Costa Luna to retrieve her, only to find herself knocked unconscious by the very same organization. Wanting to be her favorite adoptive sister, "Junko" allowed herself to have her memories in Ultimate Despair be erased and was renamed Kokibou Phoenix, nicknamed "Izuru Kamukura 2.0". It is through her wish to be there for her loved ones and friends back on Costa Luna that awakens the Hope of Bonds. During the Aquarius Incident, Despairful Four member Katashi Nakamura tried to break the spirit of the 84th Class President and biggest threat to his plan, Clementine Jordan, by raping her. He nearly succeeded, but the support of her classmates helped Clem seek justice for what Katashi had done to her and their classmates, which awakens the Hope of Justice in her. The Hope of Ideals takes hold of Himeko Odayaka, an introverted, timid girl who has lived a very sheltered life with only dolls as her company. The leader of the Despairful Four, Eirigi Fuyuki, tries to break her with revealing her past, but the ideals of her classmates make Himeko realize that she never wanted to live that way and she awakens her own ideals of what she wants for her future. With the last six Hopes awakened and recovered, the Future Foundation puts their efforts into locating the missing Hope, which is descendant of the Kamukura line. List of the Hopes Original Hope The "Original Hope" (元々の希望 Motomoto no kibō) is the legendary, primal form of Hope. In Izuru Kamukura's words, the original form of Hope is "Future". According to lore, the "Original Hope" was one of willing forces of humanity alongside a darker force known as the "Original Despair". Several hundreds years before the Tragedy, Izuru had become its host in order to fight against the host of the "Original Despair". Although he succeeded in defeating the host, the battle had also damaged the "Original Hope" and split it apart. Life Carrier(s): Makoto Naegi (original series), Damian Asano (Child of Hope, deceased), Yui Aiko (Neo series) The Hope of Life (人生の希望 Jinsei no kibō) is the second recovered fragment of the "Original Hope". This form of Hope stands that anything that is alive should continue to live for as long as they have and continue to strive for the future. Its Despair opposite is the "Despair of Death". Courage Carrier(s): Hajime Hinata (original series), Sarge McCloud (Child of Hope, deceased), Yumi Jundo (Neo series) The Hope of Courage (勇気の希望 Yūki no kibō) is the third recovered fraction of Hope. It symbolizes one standing up for themselves continue to fight and make their own decisions. Its polar opposite is the "Despair of Fear". Truth Carrier(s): Atsuo Fukui (original series), Megami Seinaru (Child of Hope, deceased), Daisuke Ishi (Neo series) The Hope of Truth (真実の希望 Shinjitsu no kibō) is the fourth Hope. The Hope of Truth depicts one who is always honest and seeks the truth, no matter how hurtful it is. Its opposite is the "Despair of Lies". Bonds Carrier(s): Kokibou Phoenix (original series), Itsuki Yoake (Child of Hope, former), Barry Amai (Neo series) The Hope of Bonds (債券の希望 Saiken no kibō) is the fifth recovered Hope fragment. Bonds represents a deep, invulnerable connection between people. Its opposite is the "Despair of Solitude". Justice Carrier(s): Clementine Jordan (original series), Marie Buzio (Child of Hope, deceased), Megane Nanano (Neo series) The Hope of Justice (正義の希望 Seigi no kibō) is the sixth Hope. This Hope is about fairness and doing what is morally just. Its opposite is the "Despair of Corruption". Ideal Carrier(s): Himeko Odayaka (original series), Haruhi O'Connor (Child of Hope, deceased), Ryuu Ikeda (Neo series) The Hope of Ideal (理想の希望 Risō no kibō) is the final missing piece of Hope. By definition of Hope, it is motivation to strive for something and give purpose. Its opposite is the "Despair of Material". Harmony Carrier(s): Izuru Kamukura (first), Kamukura/Rukukama family, Natsume Rukukama (original series), Fuyu Orimoto (Child of Hope, deceased), Maxine Price (Neo series) The Hope of Harmony is the first and longest surviving Hope fragment. It was the only piece recovered by Izuru Kamukura and was passed down through his descendants until the Neo Danganronpa series. Throughout time, the Hope of Harmony has been the image of peace and balance between hope and despair. Its opposite is the "Despair of Discord". During the Tragedy, the chaos had caused the Hope of Harmony to go dormant in the newest heir of the Kamukura family, Natsume Rukukama. Natsume was quickly taken in by Kyosuke Munakata in secret, which brought upon the Hope inside Natsume to form into an interest in history and learn about the function of governments. Thanks to the influence of the other Hopes in the trial against the host of the "Original Despair" Umihebi Ikushima, Natsume's Hope of Harmony awakened fully and the power of unity of this Hope empowered the others and defeat Umihebi. Gallery Trivia Category:Danganronpa Category:Neo Danganronpa